A Tale Of Two Chibis
by bowling for wasabi
Summary: Chibis deserve more love! Tezuka is the perfect chibi leader of Seigaku, and this is the story of his life after a smiling tensai chibi showed up in his life and changes it..in interesting ways..
1. Chapter One

Title: A Tale Of Two Chibis

Rating: G  
Genre: Crack  
Pairing: Light Tezu/Fuji  
Disclaimer: I wish it was mine..no, I really really wish it was, because then Buchou would NEVER lose to a little brat like Echizen! koffs sorrie lol  
Summary: just...chibi luff? grins

**Chapter 1: Of bonsai plants, magician Fuji, and gay chibis**

Once upon a time, there was a perfect chibi named Tezuka. Now Tezuka was a REALLY perfect chibi: he was very easy on the eyes, glowed golden whenever he said "tezuka zooooone", and all in all, a very responsible pillar of support for the village of Seigaku. Everyone in Seigaku looked up to his perfection, and there was peace, harmony and bonsai plants aplenty.

One day, Tezuka was watering his (only love) Marilyn-chan, when he saw a smiling stranger make his way towards him, playing a pretty little tune on a piccolo. Tezuka stood up immediately, instinctively moving in front of his beloved Marilyn, and sent the smiling chibi an Icy Glare of Doom (TM). This chibi wasn't from his village, AND he didn't know what the chibi was smiling about, and perfect Tezuka always followed his perfect philosophy to glare at strangers because..

The smiling chibi smiled even wider, completely unfazed, "yudon sezu nikou, ne, Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka started, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?" he asked, glaring even more at this chibi who just read his perfect thoughts. 

"Maa, I'm Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke. Yoroshiku!" Fuji's smile widened even more, and Tezuka wondered if his cheeks hurt. "The fame of your perfection, Tezuka, has spread far and wide and now I, a wanderer chibi, have come with the hope of becoming a part of your perfect village. I have a lot to offer in return, for I am a magic chibi." 

Tezuka looks at Fuji thoughtfully. "What can you bring to Seigaku? We already have everything we need. Kawamura makes our sushi, Echizen wipes our floors, and Inui has just designed a new system of indoor plumbing. What else could we need?"

"Ahh, but I know what u need." said Fuji, smiling mysteriously. "I come bearing a most precious gift." He chants a little spell, and promptly pulls something out of the air. "Here, this is for you, Tezuka"

Tezuka takes the object from him warily. It seems harmless enough. It was a nice shade of green, felt soft and fluffy in his hand, and -

"Teh green towel of truboiluff!" he gasps in OOC-and-almost-less-than-perfect surprise, "Fuji! Where did you manage to find this?"

"Hi-mit-su" said Fuji, smiling sweetly. "Ne, Tezuka, so I can stay right?" he batted his eyelashes flirtatiously (though how he managed that without opening his eyes is beyond me).

Tezuka looked down at the..roundness?..of the chibi's face. Who can deny anything from that sweet, chubby-cheeked smile? And he DID come bearing Teh Towel after all. "Hai." he replied with a rare (and PERFECT!) smile, "Welcome to Seigaku."

And so, Tezuka, Fuji and the towel lived happily ever after. Or at least until chapter 2 when...

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Title: A Tale Of Two Chibis  
Rating: G  
Genre: Crack  
Pairing: Light Tezu/Fuji  
Disclaimer: I wish it was mine..no, I really really wish it was, because then Buchou would NEVER lose to a little brat like Echizen! koffs sorrie lol  
Summary: just...chibi luff? grins

Chapter 2: Of designer Inui, Marilyn replacing, and tall cacti

Tezuka knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes that morning. For one thing, the sunlight didn't seem to be getting into his room the right way. The house and its subsequent windows had been precisely designed by Inui himself so that the sunlight would come in at exactly 45 degrees, and so that Marilyn-chan would always be greeted by the first rays of light in the morning, just the way she liked. (we'll assume this is possible according to chibi-land-physics oO) Tezuka sighed, and climbed out of bed, mentally reminding himself to make Inui run laps for his miscalculation if Marilyn shows any signs of wilting. He walks to the window with an expression that would have been called a scowl if he wasn't so perfect, and throws it open, leaning out to see. 

"OWWWWWW!" he yelled. Something long and sharp had just lodged itself in his shoulder. Ignoring the stinging pain, he grabbed for his caveman club (since tennis rackets weren't invented yet). Were they under attack! He was the pillar of Seigaku, and darn, he was going to protect –

His mouth suddenly dropped open and he stopped in mid-thought as his eyes suddenly registered the scene before him. There were no enemies in sight. Instead, a rather large, green, VERY prickly cactus had somehow bloomed overnight, and had sprouted to a nice height, blocking his windows and almost reaching his roof. He looked down, and could almost hear the little bonsai plants in his garden crying at how this monstrosity had brutally uprooted them from their homes.

His silent reverie was interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Ohayo, Tezuka-kun! What are you doing up so early?" It was Fuji, smiling sweetly and batting his eyelashes again even at this early hour.

"Ah. Fuji." Tezuka acknowledged, perfect chibi composure intact even after such traumatic occurrences, "A..a cactus seems to have spontaneously appeared in my bonsai garden."

Fuji smiled brightly. "Saa, that cactus? Don't you love it? I've been up since the crack of dawn, planting these all over the village. Don't you think it adds such character to the place?"

Tezuka's chibi jaw hit the ground. "All..over the village?"

Fuji's smile became even more brilliant. "Of course! But you don't have to thank me, I'm just grateful you let me stay!" 

Steam began coming out of Tezuka's ears. "Fuji, you just destroyed my bonsai gardens! Do you know how many years it took to perfect their forms for my perfect village! And Marilyn-chan's morning light! What's she going to do without her light! What am I going to do without my dear Marilyn!"

Fuji's eyes opened, and Tezuka's heart almost stopped as he felt himself drown in those languid, azure pools. "Why do you need Marilyn, when you have me now, Mitsu-chan?" he purred. The steam from Tezuka's ears abruptly turned into little heart shaped wisps that floated gently towards Fuji's face before dissipating into nothing. Hmmmm.. Fuji does present an interesting point. And no one can doubt his sincerity, since he did bring the legendary green towel of truboiluff. "Alright, Fuji," he finally conceded, "My bonsai plants will learn to share their home with your cacti, just like I, " he sighs for dramatic chibi effect, "Will share my home with you. You're still welcome in Seigaku!"

And the bonsai plants n cacti join hands (errrr, leaves? spines?) and did a lil dance. 

And Tezuka and Fuji and the towel and the cacti lived happily ever after. Even the other villagers got used to having the cacti everywhere, except Echizen who was jus not the brightest button and kept getting jabbed bumping into them as he wiped the floors 

TBC


End file.
